Pobre Amigo
by Shaoran.Sagreiros
Summary: Ella se le declara, el se enamora sabiendo que esta prohibida, como resolverá todo esto que le pasa,Songfic de "Pobre Compa" de Akwid


**Este es mi primer fic, un songfic para ser mas exacto jeje espero les guste, es Michi**

* * *

No sé cómo comenzar a hablar de esto que me pasa, en estos momentos me encuentro tirado en mi cama con un torbellino de dudas en mi cabeza, y todo por una persona… Mimi Tachikawa…  
No recuerdo exactamente cuándo comenzó todo, solo puedo decir que ella lo origino y yo sucumbí ante sus encantos  
Se preguntaran quien soy yo y porque me atormento tanto, bueno comenzare por presentarme y cuál es mi problema…  
Mi nombre es Taichi Yagami y estoy enamorado de la novia de mi mejor amigo… y ella me corresponde  
No recuerdo el día exacto pero si recuerdo como se originó todo, ese día salía de los entrenamientos y ella me espero porque quería hablar conmigo, yo lo sabía, pero desconocía de que quería hablar

-flashback-  
Mimi: Tai necesito hablar urgentemente contigo  
Tai: Claro Mimi, dime que pasa, te ocurre algo? (la miraba preocupada y con la cara sumamente roja)  
Mimi: Tai…. Tú me gustas… y mucho!  
Tai: Ehh! Espérate! Como puedes decirme esto! Y más teniendo novio, y peor aún tu novio es mi mejor amigo! (se lo dije muy sorprendido ante su declaración)  
Mimi: Sé que estoy mal, pero no puedo negar lo que siento por ti, te quiero mucho y quiero estar contigo a pesar de todo  
Tai: No puedo… no puedo hacerle esto a mi amigo…  
Mimi miraba hacia debajo de manera triste  
Tai: Mimi olvida lo que me dijiste, olvi…. (No pude seguir porque ella me callo juntando sus labios con los míos)  
-fin flashbak-

Eso me desarmo totalmente y sucumbí ante ella, si lo se soy un débil, pero les juro su beso prácticamente me hipnotizo, después de eso hablamos con más calma y acepte su propuesta de ser su novio secreto en lo que ella veía como terminar con su novio actual, créanme la idea no me gustaba del todo, me sentía como la peor basura de todas por hacerle esto a mi amigo, pero ella tenía un poder de convencimiento increíble… sus besos, esos besos de los cuales ahora soy adicto  
Comencé a salir con ella secretamente, salíamos cuando su novio tenia labores en su club y por ende no tenía oportunidad de ver a Mimi, nos veíamos en lugares muy alejados donde estábamos seguros que no seriamos descubierto, ya que nuestro círculo social era prácticamente el mismo, eso me hacía sentirme más miserable, no quería ser el culpable de que ese círculo tan unido se rompiera, pero a Mimi parecía no importarle eso, se le veía feliz estando conmigo, y con el tiempo eso me fue gustando  
Incontables veces la culpa me vencía y trataba de terminar la relación de todas las maneras posibles, pero ella se aferraba a no terminarlo, como es posible que una persona pueda verse doblegado antes los encantos femeninos, pero no podía negar que la novia de mi amigo me tenía como loco y ella lo sabía, me tenía en la palma de su mano, todo esto estaba más que prohibido y ambos los sabíamos, ella tomo el riesgo de jugársela y yo termine por convencerme de hacerlo también, como dicen… si no puedes con el enemigo… únete le  
Pasaba el tiempo y todos esos mensajes, llamadas a escondidas, salidas secretas se me hicieron tan rutinarios que ya no me importaba nada, solo me importaba estar con ella y ya, era todo lo que quería, ahí me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella, y como no, hablamos de Mimi Tachikawa, la capitana del equipo de porristas, una de las estudiantes más guapas de toda la escuela, el sueño de todos los hombres, la envidia de las mujeres, estaba ya acostumbrándome a la relación que llevaba con ella, pero aun había algo que me molestaba… aún seguía con él, me molestaba de sobre manera el simple hecho de que se besaran en frente mío me ponía como loco, pero debía de tranquilizarme ya que sabía de antemano de que yo solo soy "el otro" en esa relación

Me siento tan estúpido, ella solo juega conmigo, ella no piensa dejar a su novio, ella solo me utiliza, comencé a alejarme de mi amigo, porque ya no lo veía como tal, ahora él era mi rival por el amor de Mimi, lo odie más cuando él me dijo que terminando la escuela él pensaba proponerle matrimonio, en la ama tanto, pero yo la amo aún más que él y no lo sabe, antes yo veía por la felicidad de mis amigos, pero ahora me volví una persona sumamente egoísta que lo único que quiero es tener a Mimi solo para mí, ya no me importa romper nuestro círculo de amigos.

Que cosas no, perder el control por completo por una mujer, mi papa me decía, mujeres hay muchas, y yo complete la frase, pero Mimi Tachikawa solo una, ese nombre que nunca olvidare.  
Sigo en mi cama acabo de enviarle un mensaje poniendo "necesito verte, es urgente", soy un hombre, y estoy dispuesto a terminar con todo ya, se cómo lo tomara, pero estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, tal vez ella sea la culpable, pero yo tomare la culpa por los dos, sé que esto terminara en pelea, y no me importa, yo estoy dispuesto a todo por estar con ella

Lo veo en la banca de la plaza esperándome, me ve y me saluda muy efusiva mente, preguntándome el porqué de mi ausencia y porque lo evitaba, me veía sumamente preocupado, yo solo puse mi dedo en su rostro haciéndolo callar y mirarme fijamente, y solo le dije…  
"Me enamore de tu novia, y no pienso perder la, luchare por su amor…"  
Me miro sorprendido, él no sabía que responderme, y solo en mi mente cruzaron unas palabras…  
Pobre amigo… Pobre Izzy…

* * *

 **Bueno espero criticas tanto buenas como malas, apenas voy comenzando en este mundo de los fics y espero mejorar con el tiempo  
Deje el final abierto para que ustedes sacaran su propia ****conclusión** **, la** **canción** **de la cual esta basada se llama "Pobre Compa" del grupo de Hip-Hop mexicano Akwid**


End file.
